Belanja
by Alfian Maulana
Summary: Ketika ramen yang hanya boleh dimakan sebulan sekali tak bisa ditemukan di seluruh penjuru supermarket, apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto?/"TIDAAAAK!"/"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan janken?"/"Rasenggan!"/Chapter 2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

Kata orang, belanja bersama keluarga itu menyenangkan.

"Oi tunggu!"

Sementara beberapa orang mengatakan itu hal yang merepotkan.

"Cih, kemana orang itu?"

Nah, menurutmu, pendapat siapakah yang benar?

 **BELANJA**

 **story by : n quadrat**

 **Naruto jelas milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **warning : typo, tidak sesuai EYD, masih nubie, dan berbagai warning lainnya.**

Beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Malam ini mau masak apa Hinata-chan?"

"Apa ya? Naruto-kun ingin makan apa?"

"Ramen!"

"Tidak boleh Naruto-kun, sarapan tadi kan Naruto-kun sudah makan ramen."

"Kumohon Hinata"

"Ti-dak-bo-leh-Na-ru-to-kun"

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam. Kalau sudah seperti ini, aku sangat sangat sangat tahu bahwa Hinata tidak akan berubah pikiran. Jelas aku harus menunggu sebulan lagi hingga bisa kembali makan ramen. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, saat ini kami, aku dan istri ku, sedang pergi berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan. Bukannya Istriku manja atau bagaimana, tetapi dia sedang hamil 5 bulan, dan karenanya aku merasa wajib meninggalkan seorang bunshinku untuk mengerjakan tugas hokage sementara aku menemani Istriku berbelanja bulanan. Toh, aku seorang pemimpin desa juga butuh meluangkan waktu untuk keluarganya kan?

"Naruto-kun, apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh? apanya yang tidak apa-apa Hime?"

"Meninggalkan pekerjaanmu sebagai Hokage."

"Secara teknis Hinata-chan, aku tidak meninggalkan tugasku sebagai Hokage."

"Karena kau meninggalkan bunshin mu? Tapi bukankah perasaanmu tidak berada disana?"

Oh, kita mulai lagi. Inilah topik tak terselesaikan milik kami berdua. Kalau aku dan Hinata berdebat, biasanya karena dua hal. Pertama, rasa ramen apa yang akan kita makan bulan depan? Dan kedua, apakah mengerjakan tugas Hokage menggunakan bunshin termasuk hal yang berperasaan atau tidak. Selain kedua hal itu, aku jamin, kami selalu setuju dan mendukung usulan satu sama lain.

"Ah, Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita memikirkan apa saja yang perlu kita beli?"

"Hmm, benar juga, kita kesampingkan dulu tentang bunshin."

Lega aku mendengarnya. Kalau diteruskan, bisa jadi sepanjang acara belanja kami akan meperdebatkan hal itu.

"Jadi, apa saja yang harus kita beli?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kita mulai dulu dari peralatan mandi."

Dan begitulah acara belanja kami berjalan lancar hingga...

"Ini gawat Naruto-kun!"

"Eh? ada apa Hinata-chan?"

"Ramennya.."

Ramen? Ada apa dengan ramennya? Refleks aku mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata.

"Kiamat"

RAMENNYA HABIS TERJUAL!

"Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata sambil menarik lengan bajuku.

"Hinata-chan, serahkan ini padaku."

"Eh?"

Whuss! Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa. tujuanku adalah meja kasir! Hanya demi menjaga nama baik Hokage dan keluarga Hyuga, aku menahan diri untuk menggebrak meja kasir dan mencoba bertanya baik-baik.

"Maaf, apakah semua stok Ramen benar-benar telah habis?"

"Biar saya cek dulu, Hokage-sama." kata pria muda penjaga kasir. Dia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada komputer kasir dan mengetik beberapa kode (mungkin kode barang atau sejenisnya, aku tak terlalu mengerti). Setelah beberapa saat, pria itu kembali menoleh pada dan...

"Stok Ramen di gudang persediaan kami memang sudah habis, paling lambat kami akan mendapatkan stok kembali, emm, kira-kira dua bulan lagi."

KIAMAT! Benar-benar kiamat! Untuk memperjelas saja, hari ini merupakan hari terakhir dalam bulan ini dan merupakan jadwal kami, aku dan Hinata, untuk makan ramen. Bukan ramen biasa lo! Tetapi Pemium Nabati Ramen! Kuulangi, Premium Nabati Ramen! Satu-satunya ramen yang diijinkan untuk kumakan oleh Hinata dan itu pun hanya sebulan sekali! Karena itulah, Premium Nabati Ramen (apapun rasanya) adalah makanan yang sangat berharga bagiku!

Sialnya, ramen jenis itu hanya tersedia di supermarket ini, supermarket pusat Konoha. Dan baru kali ini satu-satunya penjual Premium Nabati Ramen kehabisan stok! Sepertinya desa harus membantu industri kecil seperti pembuat Premium Nabati Ramen agar mereka bisa berkembang dan menjual produk mereka ke segala penjuru Konoha! Atau jika perlu segala penjuru dunia! Bahkan harus diusahakan agar distribusinya bisa mencapai dunia anime lain!

"Ah, Hokage-sama, tapi ini aneh."

Refleks aku menoleh, apakah masih ada secercah harapan?

"Memang stock di gudang memang telah habis. Tetapi sebenarnya, stock terakhir baru dikeluarkan dari gudang hari ini. Jika anda mendapati stock di rak habis, maka pasti pembelinya masih ada di supermarket ini."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

"Di komputer, masih tertulis sisa tiga stock di rak, itu berarti pembeli yang mengambilnya belum membawa belanjaanya ke meja kasir. Tentu saja anda masih memiliki kesempatan jika bisa mene.."

"TAJUUU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Duar!

"Kyaa!"

"Ada apa ini?"

Ratusan bunshin muncul di dalam supermarket. Masih ada kesempatan! Dengan Bunshin sebanyak ini, menemukam pembawa Premium Nabati Ramen dalam supermarket terluas di Konoha bukanlah masalah. Yang perlu kulakukan adalah mencari dan bicara baik-baik. Yosh! Demi ramen!

"Bunshinku! Dengarkan aku! Saat ini ada tiga pembawa Premium Nabati Ramen di dalam supermarket ini! Tugas kalian adalah mencari salah satu dari mereka dan menempelkan tanda Hiraishin di keranjangnya! kalian mengerti?

"Yaaaaaa!" seru para Bunshin membahana.

"Ini demi jatah makan Ramen bulanan kita, jadi kerahkan seluruh kemampuan kalian! Berpencar!"

Dengan begini, pasti akan kutemukan Ramen itu! Mengacuhkan tatapan kaget dari para pembeli, aku mengucapkan terimakasih pada penjaga kasir dan mulai berlari mencari si pemegang ramen. Pokoknya harus kutemukan!

 **to be continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter sebelumnya :

"TAJUUU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Duar!

"Kyaa!"

"Ada apa ini?"

Ratusan bunshin muncul di dalam supermarket. Masih ada kesempatan! Dengan bunshin sebanyak ini, menemukam pembawa Premium Nabati Ramen dalam supermarket terluas di Konoha bukanlah masalah. Yang perlu kulakukan adalah mencari dan bicara baik-baik. Yosh! Demi ramen!

Aku mengucapkan terimakasih pada penjaga kasir dan mulai berlari mencari si pemegang ramen.

Ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatanku dalam bulan ini untuk mendapatkan ramen itu! Karena saat ini aku sedang...

 **BELANJA**

 **Naruto belong to Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by n kuadrat**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo dan non-EYD bertebaran dimana pun! Semi-canon, humor terlalu mentah (?) POV Naruto dan para bunshinnya dan warning-warning lainnya...**

Aku baru saja berlari beberapa langkah ketika...

"...satu pulpen, dua mie goreng, satu Premium Nabati Ramen, dan sebotol kecap, semuanya lima puluh enam yen."

Aku menoleh ngeri.

Itu...

Jangan-jangan...

Salah satu pembeli Premium Nabati Ramen telah...

"Terimakasih sudah berbelanja"

"TIDAAAAKKKK!" dengan cepat aku kembali ke kasir.

"Eh? Ada apa Hokage-sama?" tanya petugas kasir.

"Tt-itu" aku menunjuk bungkusan penuh sinar suci dengan tulisan RAMEN dan ornamen mienya yang sangat khas.

"Ah, maaf, barang ini telah dibeli Hokage-sama."

Dan begitulah, salah satu Premium Nabati Ramen telah dimasukan kedalam kertas karton belanja milik si pembeli.

"Ah, anu,, maaf Hokage-sama." sebuah suara remaja laki-laki berumur belasan tahun menyapa telingaku.

Pemuda itu lalu memasukan tangannya kedalam karton belanjaan. Dia sibuk mencari sesuatu didalamnya.

Tunggu dulu.

Ah! Mungkinkah dia ingin memberikan Premium Nabati Ramennya untukku? Dia pasti sangat tau perasaan pemimpin desanya! Benar-benar pemuda yang baik! Kelak kau pasti bisa menjadi ninja yang hebat, nak!

Tanganku sudah menengadah, siap menerima Premium Nabati Ramen itu dengan penuh suka cita. Remaja itu tersenyum penuh arti, mengulurkan tanganya dan...

"Saya minta tanda tangan anda Hokage-sama. Paman saya seorang waria dan dia ngefans berat dengan anda." kata anak itu menyerahkan kertas struk belanja dan pulpen.

Aku terdiam.

"Eh?"

"Cih, susah juga mencarinya."

Aku menoleh ke sana kemari, berharap melihat bungkus Premium Nabati Ramen di antara tumpukan barang belanjaan. Bisa gawat kalau semua pembeli Premium Nabati Ramen sudah mebawa barang belanjaanya ke kasir. Lagi pula, aku yang asli tidak terlalu bisa diandalkan. Tidak bermaksud sombong, tapi diantara bunshin-binshin lainnya, aku lah yang paling cerdas!

Aku kembali mengamati keranjang belanjaan milik orang-orang disekitarku.

"Tidak ada." kataku menunduk lemas.

"Naruto lagi?" sapa suara malas seseorang di belakangku.

Refleks aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Eh, Shikamaru?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya ku.

"Melakukan sesuatu yang merepotkan"

Aku melihatnya heran. Saat ini seorang Nara Shikamaru sedang menguap malas sambil salah satu tangannya membawa keranjang belanjaan kecil berisi beberapa barang.

"Kau sedang belanja?" tanyaku heran.

"Perlukah ku jawab?" tanyanya sambil menguap.

"Eh?"

"Yang lebih penting, kenapa ada belasan Naruto di dalam supermarket ini?"

Aku lalu menceritakan perintah dari aku yang asli dan semua usaha sia-siaku mencari pembeli Premium Nabati Ramen.

"Oh, jadi kau mencari ini?" kata Shikamaru sambil mengambil...

"PREMIUM NABATI RAmemmm!"

"Oy! Jangan berteriak bodoh! Kau ini Hokkage tau!" sahut Shikamaru sambil membungkam mulutku dengan bungkus ramen istimewa itu.

Aku menarik bungkus penuh berkah itu dari mulutku.

"Syukurlah, terimakasih Shikamaru-dono." kataku dengan mata sembab penuh air mata keharuan.

"Terimakasih jidatmu." katanya sambil merampas Premium Nabati Ramen dari tanganku dan memasukanya lagi ke keranjang belanjaannya.

"Eh? Ada apa dengan jidatku? Bukankah yang punya jidat lebar itu Sakura?"

"Oy! Kenapa malah jadi Sakura?!"

"Memang Sakura kok yang punya jidat lebar, bukan aku, dan kenapa kau merebut ramen ku Shikamaru?!"

"Aku tidak sedang membahas Sakura bodoh! Lagi pula, ramen ini untuk Chouji."

"WHUAPPPPWAAAA!"

"Ssst! Kenapa kau terus berteriak sih!?"

"Eh, karena aku kira itu untukku! Kumohon!" kataku sambil menunjukan puppy eyes ku yang terkuat!

Melihat itu Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita bermain janken? Yang menang boleh memiliki ramen ini."

"Oh! Okee! Aku siap!"

"Tunggu! Masih ada syarat tambahannya."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Apa maksudnya ya?

"Sebelum melakukan janken, kita harus menyebutkan apa yang akan kita gunakan, apakah batu, kertas, atau gunting, paham?"

"Hmm, kelihatannya adil. Oke aku setuju! Demi ramen!"

"Baik, aku akan memakai batu, apa yang akan kau pakai?"

"Hahaha, sudah pasti aku akan pakai kertas! Sayang sekali Shikamaru! Sepertinya kecerdasanmu mulai berkurang ya?"

"Huft, oke, kita mulai."

Aku mengangkat tangan, bersiap untuk memulai janken. Aku akan memakai kertas dan menang! Hahaha betapa mudahnya!.

"Janken."

"Janken!"

"..."

"Eh? Lho kok?" kataku terpana. Saat ini, Shikamaru tidak mengeluarkan batu, tetapi gunting.

"Yah, sepertinya aku yang menang, sampai bertemu lagi, Naruto."

Dengan santainya, lelaki Nara itu berjalan menuju meja kasir.

Aku...sudah ditipu ya?

"Sial! Kemana perginya dia?!"

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ah! Ada!

"Oy! jangan lari!"

Dia tetap saja berlari tanpa mengacuhkan teriakanku.

"Cih! Apa boleh buat?!" aku mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dengan segel Hiraishin.

"Terima ini!"

Swiiing

Jleb

Sring

"Rasenggan!"

"Choujugiga!

Brak!

Aku terpental beberapa meter karena efek tumbukan rasenggan dengan tangan raksasa tinta yang tiba-tiba keluar. Dengan sedikit kesakitan, aku berdiri. Untung saja benturannya tidak terlalu keras, bisa-bisa aku yang hanya bunshin ini kembali ke alam ketiadaan.

"Naruto, aku tidak ingin bertarung melawanmu." kata si pengguna jurus tinta di dalam kepulan asap. Rupanya dia juga terpental dan baru saja bangun dari reruntuhan rak yang ditabraknya.

"Kalau begitu, serahkan ramennya dan aku akan meninggalkanmu."

"Itu juga tidak bisa. Ino-san sedang menunggu ramen ini dirumah. Maaf aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu, Naruto."

Beberapa pengunjung berteriak bising dan berlarian kesana-kemari.

"Dasar keras kepala!" teriakku.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Dia menaruh belanjaanya di samping kakinya. Lalu mengambil kuas dan gulungan yang tercecer di dekat tempatnya terjatuh.

Pria itu tersenyum.

Senyum penuh paksaan yang selama bertahun-tahun dia latih agar tampak natural. Sayangnya, mungkin sudah takdirnya bahwa senyuman itu akan terus tampak kaku. Apalagi dia memiliki wajah putih pucat yang sangat kontras sekali dengan rambut hitam legamnya.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tetapi dalam buku, seharusnya orang yang memberi permintaan tidak akan marah jika permintaanya ditolak secara sopan."

Aku mengumpulkan kembali cakraku di telapak tangan, sebuah bola angin berwarna biru muncul dan berdesing cepat.

"Tapi, kau malah marah dan memberiku rasenggan, apakah ini semacam test persahabatan Naruto?"

Rasenggan ku berdesing semakin cepat. Kali ini, warna oren kemerahan telah menyelimuti seluruh permukaan rasenggan. Aku menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. Senyum palsunya masih tetap dia pertahankan.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan. Tapi, aku lah yang akan membawa ramen itu kemeja kasir!"

"Tidak akan, sudah kubilang Ino-san menunggu ramen ini di rumah." kata pemuda itu sambil mengambil kuda-kuda.

Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

Bagaimanapun, ini demi ramen.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah, Sai!"

 **To be continue...**

(A/N) Yokatta... Akhirnya bisa ngelanjutin Fic ini. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena lama updatenya (nunduk dalam-dalam). Oh iya, terimakasih untuk semua orang yang sudah mau baca, mereview, ngelike dan menfollow fanfic chapter pertama, Aku bener-bener berterimakasih! Ini karya ku untuk semuanya yang udah lama nunggu kelanjutan "Belanja", semoga pada suka. Terimaksih juga untuk anime "No Game No Life" karangan Yuu Kamiya dan "Ben-to" karangan Asaura, kalian berdua benar-benar menginspirasi fic ini!

Aku gak tau kapan berakhirnya petualangan Naruto mendapat ramennya (dan aku juga gak tau kapan chapter 3 nya update T_T), tapi aku harap kalian dengan sabar menunggu (semoga gak di grebek reader!).

Finally, happy reading minna! Mind to RnR?


End file.
